


The Holy and the Broken

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incest, M/M, established!cousincest, not very happy, which somehow isn't surprising, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: 一次讨论，关于死亡和不可破灭的誓言，以及诸如此类的事物。





	

**Author's Note:**

"你有没有觉得这曾经发生过?" Curufin 低声说,嘴唇拂过Finrod的皮肤。更高的那个精灵因为这羽毛般轻柔的吻而僵硬，靠着他的堂弟开始紧张起来。

"这是什么意思?"

Curufin低柔的笑了，Finrod感到一阵电流涌过。"死亡和末日，最为亲爱的堂兄。这个...黑暗。源自我们的誓言。 "

"你在说Beren,"他回应道, 拉开距离看向那双浅灰色的眼睛，比冰更为冰冷无垠。 

那不是一个问题，Curufin 也没有那么想。他眨了一下眼睛，缓慢，疲惫，沉思着注视着他的堂兄，就好像Finrod是种有趣的金属，可以在他的工坊中冶炼成型，臣服于他的意志。 (Finrod试着不去想这个描述是多么的恰当，不是现在，不是这里)

金发精灵眯起眼睛。"我发出誓言, Atarinkë。显然你可以理解这个。"

"也许吧。" Curufin的唇角翘起，那个若有似无的坏笑是Finrod见过的、他最像笑容的样子。 "那么Nargothrond之王要怎么对待他的誓言， hm?" 几乎是嘲讽的言辞，如果Curufin的语气不是这么平板而毫无感情 - 还有冰冷，如此冰冷以致于Finrod几乎要颤抖。

"就像Fëanor之子们会做的那样," Finrod 锐利的回答，成功的不去看向那双眼睛，那吸引着他的白银般笑容。 "达成它。"

"Oh." 他的堂弟半闭起眼睛，双眼反射着火焰的柔光。“这是一个讽刺吗，Ingoldo?"

Finrod闭起眼睛, 试图不去理会自己疯狂的心跳。他不想走入堂弟的怀中，不想让自己再次沉溺于那双眼睛，就像他以前那样。于此同时，这是他唯一想做的。 

火光在Curufin苍白的皮肤上舞蹈，强调出他的伤疤，使得他的脸为阴影笼罩，看着Finrod。他赤裸的身体周围有着红色柔光，就像是他由火焰而生，Finrod想着此刻，他与他的父亲如此相像。但是火魂是否曾这样搅乱过他，让他的身体泛起热流？年长的Curufinwë的灰眼也是否曾如同冰锥刺入他的脊椎，让他同时感到吸引与渴求?

答案一直以来都是一样的。从未。他们不像其他人说的那样相像—父与子。

但是他们现在如此相像。

"对此你会怎么做 - 对于Beren?" Finrod 问道, 这是一个挑战，挑战Curufin来说出谎言 - 因为他们都知真相为何, 它就在这里，和他们一起在这间房间中，沉重黑暗，散发着死亡的恶臭。从来都只有一个事实，对于Fëanor之子们而言。但是这是个冰冷的事实, 冷于背叛 - 炙于火焰，燃尽一切。 

"我只做我应该做的。不多，不少。" Curufin转头，抬起下巴，火光落入眼中，苍白的脖颈闪着微光。 "和你一样。"

"我应该做什么?" 他摇了摇头，故意看向火炉，直到那光芒使得他的双眼模糊，才转开视线，这样当他再次看向他的堂弟时，光芒的余韵会让他的样子模糊不清。 "你我之间从来不同， Atarinkë。你知道的。"

Curufin很安静，用着暗含风暴的灰眼注视着他，让Finrod想要转开视线。他一直不喜欢他的堂弟安静注视他。他感到 Curufin看到的太多了，他看见不起眼行为背后的动机，看穿表面之下必定的黑暗命运。Finrod不确定他想不想可以这样看清他人。尤其不是这位堂弟。

"你想要什么?" 他问道, 想要打破寂静，主要是想要让Curufin不再看着他，离开他。

"想要?" Curufin 回复道, 听起来几乎被逗乐了 - 这就是他最为愉快的样子。他的唇角在此翘起，尖牙微微露出。 "我想要完成我的誓言，我想要为我的父亲复仇，最亲爱的堂兄。你知道这点。"

"不," Finrod 说到, 不知名的怒火开始升起。 "你想要什么? 不是你告诉所有人的渴求。" 因为几乎所有时候那都是谎言，剩下的就是所有人所猜想的，Fëanor之子们 - 他们的誓言, 一直都是誓言，没有除此之外的。 

"为什么两者要有区别?" 尽管他的嗓音不带一丝感情，Finrod觉得除了冰冷的礼貌外 Curufin的眼中还有这其他的什么东西，当他看过他，凝视着火焰。 “而且，这从不重要。"

什么不重要？你的渴求，还是....

"那为什么我想要的重要呢？”Finrod 继续着, 不确定他为什么这么做，不确定为什么于他而言、让他的堂弟理解他自己都不甚理解的东西这么重要。"誓言就是誓言。我不会放弃誓言 - 像你一样。"

Curufin抬眼看着他，有什么他读不懂的东西在他的脸上一闪而过。 "你只是在重复我的话。"

"这烦扰到你了吗?" 他有一种行走于刀锋之上的感觉 - 离坠落只有一步之远，离被那银灰金属割伤只有一步之远 - 而他口中的每一个词都是前行的一步，每一个词都是一个坠落的可能。那危险偷走了他的呼吸。 "我烦扰到你了吗， Atarinkë?"

"从不." Curufin挑眉，向他走进。Finrod尽量保持不动。

"这是个谎言," 他低语，欣慰于自己的声音仍然平稳，没有一丝颤抖背叛了他。 

"与你，我只言真相， Ingoldo," Curufin 回答, 温暖的呼吸吹过他的脸颊。突然之间他们如此接近，以致于 Finrod 可以看见他眼中的纹路，闻到他吐吸中辛辣的红酒味。这并不让他惊讶 - 他的堂弟看起来经常喝酒，像是一个长时间的习惯，不过 Celegorm 经常喝醉，而Curufin 却从不失去自己钢铁般锐利的集中力，那种完全的控制。Curufin现在靠近他的方式，冰冷的优雅以及安静的力量，使Finrod感到热量的灼烧。

"Atarinkë, 什么-?"

"你问了我想要什么, Ingoldo." Curufin贴近 Finrod，脸上不带一丝温柔，抬头看着他，灰眼中反射着星辰的光辉。 "我告诉了你真相。" 他把脸埋在Finrod的脖子里，在高个精灵柔软的皮肤上呼吸炙热，Finrod 僵硬起来，火在体内燃起。

火魂 ，就像是他的父亲 - 他们都这么说，不是吗?

"你想要什么？" Curufin 向他低语, 轻舔他的肩膀。

我想要...

"如你一样。" Finrod 回答道, 闭起眼睛。 "这不重要。" 这永远不会。他被绑于光明与黑暗之间，誓言和鲜血之间 - 若他一开始就坠入深渊，那他就不能抱怨被深渊控制环绕，不是吗？

他拉近Curufin - 猛的一拉- 嘴唇微张，吻中没有丝毫温柔。矮一点的那个精灵没有迟疑，或推开 - 只是滑向他，溶于他。他的牙齿咬着堂兄的嘴唇， 锐利的刺痛如同明亮的星光让Finrod气喘吁吁。他尝到了血。

当他们降到地上时Curufin发出了最为轻柔的喉音 - 几乎就是一次吸气，几乎无法听见。Finrod看着他的眼睛，那双灰眼中的火焰和他自己如出一辙，炙热明亮，如此鲜活。

噢, 有什么关于那双眼睛，那个笑容，他无法逃离。

"Ingoldo..." Curufin在Finrod身下扭动，拉入他，手指在他赤裸的身体上滚烫，工匠粗糙的双手抚摸他的背部 。 "如果有任何方法可以让我去做我必须做的而不用..."

Finrod以吻制止了他的堂弟，因为如果Curufin说完了那句话，他不知道他会做什么。一些黑暗安静的东西在他的心中搅动 - 他知道接下来会发生什么，什么一定会发生 （以某种方式而言，他一直知道).

我会做我必须去做的。他也一样。

没什么可以改变这个。


End file.
